injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl/Arkham Knight
Batgirl/Arkham Knight is a versatile character. She boasts strong stats to be a front line fighter and a passive that supports other Arkham teammates while she's tagged outside of the match. Plus, being an Arkham Knight card gives Catwoman/Arkham Knight another boost to her passive and a lifeline in close situations. Strategy Basic Attacks All of Batgirl's basic attacks execute quickly and deal decent damage. Her 2-hit combo ender deals approximately 8% of her damage stat and gives her better synergy with the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, Gloves of Azrael, and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. Interestingly enough, each hit of her 3-hit heavy combo deals 5% of her damage stat as opposed to the typical 4% damage. All the stated qualities make Batgirl a formidable fighter. Passive When an Arkham character is first dealt a knockout blow, Batgirl tags in instead (this takes priority over Resurrection effects), dealing 10% of her damage stat and stunning the opponent, leaving her teammate tagged out and at 1 health. It can trigger even in the middle of a multi-hit special, during which the rescue will interrupt it in a similar manner as The Flash/Elseworld. Her synergy with the Cloak of Destiny is stronger than ever, as she can stun in multiple ways (both specials, on rescue and on tag-in which is given by the Cloak of Destiny) as well as her rescue having the possibility to crit and counting as a tag-in (meaning the opponent can be stunned before the bomb is even thrown due to the stun on tag-in effect from the Cloak of Destiny). The Master's Death Cart's tag-in damage will also trigger, firing before Batgirl uses her passive stun. Additionally, she has the highest base damage of all Batgirl characters in the game. Her tag-in rescue can KO opponents if they have too little health. The hit that triggers her passive cannot apply Area Effect. This makes her very effective against the likes of Bane/Luchador, whose single-hit Rage Slam can devastate entire teams if he first uses his passive to stun the opponent while equipped with the Cloak of Destiny and the League Of Assassins Adept Knives. Due to the mechanics of Batgirl's passive, a good strategy could be teaming her with other Arkham characters and leaving her tagged out of the match, this allows Batgirl to gain power on the sidelines. That way, when her tag-in rescue triggers, she will have power to burn against the stunned opponent. Also by keeping her tagged out, it gives her teammates opportunity to wear out the other team, leaving them vulnerable when Batgirl enters the match. Her passive has an unexpected interaction with Invulnerability: the stun animation will not play on the invulnerable character, yet they are unable to act, even after the invulnerability wears off. Do not rely on it to shield against her passive. When her passive triggers, and the AI uses her special 2 immediately, this may result in the special 2 being cancelled, doing no damage, yet consuming 2 bars of her power and not refunding it either even if she had the Tantu Totem. Her passive has a few possible bugs. Sometimes when her passive KO's an opponent, she gains power from the Tantu Totem as though she were using specials even though she didn't. When she tags out from her passive and immediately uses a super, it may render her completely immune to all damage permanently. Gear As already mentioned, Batgirl has strong synergy with the Cloak of Destiny. Complementing it could be her signature Nanocarbon Mask as it provides Batgirl with a health buff, another crit boost, and critical chance on SP1. For the third piece of gear, it could all depend on the strategy and play style (Note: the following are just suggestions and should not be considered complete): * For Rescue: Hyperspeed Plated Suit (power gen boost and critical chance on SP1) * For Front Line: Overpowered 5-U-93-R (takes advantage of her 2-hit combo ender and boosts her already strong basic attacks) Or you could give her the typical Batgirl setup: Cloak of Destiny, League of Assassins Adept Knives, and the LexCorp Gauntlets V2. This becomes especially devastating due to the ability to have unblockable specials and when she rescues her teammates, leaving the opponent completely vulnerable. An unconventional setup would be to gear her with at least 2 pieces of the Fourth World Set to make her a tank. This increases the chances of her performing more rescues because she can survive longer. However, that also means that she inflicts less punch per rescue counterattack. Interactions Good With * Any Arkham characters. ** Catwoman/Arkham Knight: Batgirl will add to Catwoman's passive (boosting her DoT) and can save Catwoman from one KO, possibly giving Catwoman one more chance to bleed out the opposing team. * Wonder Woman/600: Wonder Woman's damage and power gen boost to female teammates will greatly bolster Batgirl's threat level and effectiveness, with the potential to fire off more specials and increasing the chance to STUN opponents. Good Against * [[Doomsday/Prime|'Doomsday/Prime']]: Her rescue can prevent him from knocking out Arkham teammates. Therefore, he does not gain any health. * Ares/Prime: His powerful SP2 can one-shot opponents and deal Area Effect damage when equipped with his signature gear, which can be prevented by Batgirl. * [[Bane/Luchador|'Bane/Luchador']]: When equipped with the League Of Assassins Adept Knives, he cannot apply area damage to the opposing team following his single-hit SP1 if the hit would KO his opponent. * Green Lantern/Red Son: Batgirl has the unique ability to still STUN Green Lantern and his Red Son comrades with her SP1 which makes her a greater threat when equipped with the Cloak of Destiny (X% more damage against STUNNED opponents), although he retains the crit immunity. Countered By * [[Green Lantern/Red Son|'Green Lantern/Red Son']]: He and other Red Son teammates are immune to stun and takes less damage from special attacks, dampening her effectiveness. * [[Superman/Blackest Night|'Superman/Blackest Night']]: The immunity to unblockable attacks makes Blackest Night teammates able to negate the stun by blocking without any consequences. * [[Raven/Prime|'Raven/Prime']]: A rather unorthodox situation but if Batgirl saves an Arkham teammate and does damage to Raven at the right threshold, she can steal most of Batgirl's health and there's not much the opposing team can do to stop it as Batgirl's tag-in rescue is automatic. * Batgirl/Arkham Knight: Another unorthodox situation: when Batgirl goes against herself, if Batgirl A rescues her Arkham teammate and prepares to KO an Arkham opponent B for the first time, Batgirl B will tag in and possibly stun Batgirl A, leaving Batgirl A vulnerable for a KO. Abilities Here are Batgirl's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Trivia * Her artifacts are Mask, Gloves, Batarang, Belt and Boots. * Currently, both her SP1 and SP2 is bugged where she may perform a knee kick in place of the following hits if the opponent is out of hitbox range, leaving the camera at mid-special angle and in the case of her SP1, her opponent stunned. * It is possible for the last hit of her SP2 to miss if it doesn't connect, hence it won't stun the opponent as it it would have. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:Stun Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Different Special Animations